


Depths of Love

by waywardodysseys



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cussing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: A year later reader is back in Denver and running her dream business along with having a healthy, beautiful baby. Jack is released from prison and finds her. What will become of these two broken hearted lovers?Part 2 ofAgony of Parting
Relationships: Agent Whiskey/Reader, Agent Whiskey/You, Jack Daniels/You, Jack Daniels/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Depths of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name. *This fic was requested.*
> 
> “Only in the agony of parting do we look into the depths of love.” - George Eliot

_One year later_

Jack sits quietly at the oblong wooden table inside Champ’s office. He’s given the Statesman valuable information regarding a few people he was in league with prior to the misfortune of getting arrested and returning as a criminal. Once the people were obtained, Champ kept his word and was promising to let Jack go.

“My apologies Jack,” Champ remarks as he makes his way towards the table.

“It’s fine sir.” Jack states as he watches his former boss take a seat at the head of the table.

“I wanted to make sure all my t’s were crossed before I gave you information I have.”

Jack perks up, “what information?”

Champ sighs heavily, “I know Y/N hasn’t visited you in quite some time. I’ve kept tabs on her, making sure all is good. And well,” Champ pauses, “I wanted to pass along she has returned to Denver.”

The older gentleman did not need to divulge anymore. He knew what you were doing career and life wise. Champ needed Jack to figure that out on his own.

“She left me in the dust sir. I, uh, I don’t think she wants to see me.” Jack stutters as a wave of emotion washes over him.

Champ leans forward, “I think it’s best you see her Jack. I wouldn’t be tellin’ you this unless I thought was of grave importance.”

 _You have a child_ , Champ’s mind screams.

Jack eyes his former boss. The older gentleman was right. Jack lets out a breath.

“You have no one Jack,” Champ remarks, “but you could have someone. She was a part of your life Jack. You proposed to her and she said yes. Don’t let your actions account for what could be now that you are free.”

Jack’s heart sinks in his chest as he relives the day you left him alone in the prison.

He knew you had been right about him comparing you to Lela. He could not believe he was foolish enough to hold onto her for so long when he had finally found you. Jack should have buried Lela’s memory, along with the unborn child’s, the day he knew he loved you.

“She won’t want to see me.”

“I know you’ve changed Jack. Prison does that to a man. Let her see you’ve changed. Let her see Lela and the unborn child are behind you.”

Champ had visited Jack once a week. The old man felt sorry for Jack especially when Y/N didn’t come around for another visit. Champ had become Jack’s therapist in a way, helping him sort out his life, who he loved, and how he could be free from the prison he was in.

Jack sighs heavily as he stands, “Y/N said it was over. She didn’t want anything to do with me.”

Champ raises his eyes to look into Jack’s. “Find her Jack. As a friend, I beg of you to find her. Talk with her,” Champ pauses, “be kind.”

Jack nods curtly, turns on his heel and leaves.

\-------

You pull the cookie sheet from the oven and place it on the counter. The smell of cinnamon rolls over the bakery.

“Smells delicious Y/N,” Lisa remarks as she walks over with your daughter, Adira.

The four-month-old smiles widely at you as you begin to place homemade cinnamon rolls on a cooling rack. You reach out and pinch her cheek lightly. You keep your eyes focused on her face.

Your parents had said she was the splitting image of you when you were born. Yet when you look at her you saw Jack in those deep brown eyes of hers. Your mind often thinks of him, recalling the happy years you spent together before everything came crashing down a year ago.

You wonder about the day when Jack gets released. You aren’t scared of facing him, you’re more concerned about him finding out about Adira and him becoming angered because you left out the tiny detail of being pregnant when you saw him last. Therefore, giving him the ammunition to be in his daughter’s life.

“Your mind is wondering off again,” Lisa states lightly.

You grab the made from scratch icing and begin to ice the rolls. “Just thinking.”

“About Jack?”

You wince at the name, and how right she is. “You know me too well.”

“I am your best friend. Same high school, college.”

“I know,” you turn and face her, “and you let me crash with you. You were there with me when I told my parents about the pregnancy. Were with me during the process of buying this place and starting the bakery.”

You had feared your parents wouldn’t like you being a single parent, but they supported you after you informed them of Jack’s situation and once their granddaughter was born they were enamored with her and spoiled her rotten.

Before Adira was born you knew you wanted to open a bakery. It was a dream of yours. You loved to bake. You did it often growing up, did it plenty back in N.Y.C.

“I love these sweets darlin’,” Jack’s voice drawls in your mind, “but you’re still the sweetest treat ever.”

You shake your head and push Jack’s words aside. You didn’t need him invading your thoughts. You were free of him and was hoping you’d never see him again. You know you’ve done well for yourself over the last year. You were a single mom running your own business, and you knew you were capable of anything.

You focus on washing the few pieces of dirty dishes as Lisa opens the bakery for the day. A line of people walk in ready to get their morning coffee and breakfast pastries.

*

The afternoon comes quickly but you know it drags on, especially since it’s Thursday. You sit at the counter planning out next week’s special treats. May fourth is amongst the dates on your piece of paper. You’ve thought about making cookies in the shape of Darth Vader helmets, Yoda’s head, and even the Millennium Falcon.

Your mind is focused on the list, you don’t pay attention to the person who walks in and begins scanning the small bakery. The place is empty save you. Lisa had taken Adira to a daycare around the corner. You’ll pick her up when you close the shop at five.

“Smells like heaven,” the voice drawls.

You stop writing as the familiar voice reaches your ears. You never thought you’d be hearing it again so soon, or even at all.

You look up and into Jack’s deep brown eyes. Your heart quickens at the sight of him. He looks freshly groomed – well trimmed haircut and mustache. He’s without his beloved Stetson as he wears a long-sleeved black button down top and blue jeans. You can smell the cologne he always wears.

Jack takes in your look of bewilderment as he stands in front of the cash register. You’re a heavenly sight to his eyes. It had taken him a couple of days to find out where you were. He had to plead with a contact at the Denver P.D. about doing a search on you.

When he finally got the information, Jack had watched the bakery for a day. His nerves getting the best of him because he wanted to wait till you were alone to speak with you. And now he had his opportunity.

“Jack,” you whisper.

“Y/N,” Jack drawls in return.

“What, uh, what are you doing here? How did you find me?”

Jack shrugs, “I was let go. Gave the Statesman some valuable information. I was able to beseech an old connection with the D.P.D. about doing a search for you.”

 _Right_ , you think. You remember Jack knowing some of the police officers working for various departments in the area when you had begun dating.

“Yet you knew I was back here?” You retort with slight anger.

Jack shrugs, “this was your home. _Is_ your home. The only place you know. When we talked about having a family, we talked about me transferring permanently back here so you could have their support since I had no one.”

 _Even though I’d have you_ , you think. Because you knew he’d be a great father to his child. He’d be wrapped around their finger for life.

Your heart swells as you think of the possible scenarios Jack and Adira would have as a father and daughter – their first fight, meeting the dates who will take her out, walking her down the aisle, holding a grandchild.

And where would you be? Would you be with them, living together? Taking Jack back and loving him? Because a part of you still did – he is the father of your child. The precious gift you had been bestowed with by the man standing in front of you.

“I would like to talk to you. Explain things.” Jack remarks.

You nod your head as you walk from around the corner, towards a clean and empty table.

Jack sits across from you, “I’m glad you opened a bakery. You’re the best baker I’ve ever known.”

You blush, “thank you Jack.”

“You’re most welcome.”

Silence stretches wide between the both of you as you gaze into each other’s eyes. Both of you remembering and reliving the past you shared together.

Jack clears his throat, “I want to first and foremost apologize for my actions. I shouldn’t have done what I did which led to me becoming a criminal and you walking away from me,” Jack pauses, “I’d like to apologize for comparing you to Lela. You were right all those months ago when you visited me. I shouldn’t have compared you to her. I should have buried her in the past, where she belongs. It’s where she is now, along with the unborn child. They are both behind me Y/N,” Jack reaches across the table and takes your hands into his, “I want, I need a future with you. I love you,” he removes one hand from your skin and reaches into a pocket. He pulls out the ring he had given you then you had given him in return, “I want to marry you. Have a family. Support you in this bakery endeavor. I will find a job – to support us, to support the children we’ll have.”

You absorb the words Jack spews out. You let them sink in. Part of you wanted him to be a part of your life again because it would be beneficial to Adira. He needed to know his daughter. Jack needed to know he created another life.

“Jack, I—” you begin but you’re interrupted by someone coming into the bakery.

“Y/N!”

You stand and smile at the gentleman who walks in. He’s become a regular, he’s also a flirt.

“Rob,” you smile as you make your way behind the counter, “what may I get for you today?”

“Your world-famous snickerdoodles, and a few chocolate chips.” Rob says with a flirtatious smile.

“Anything else?” You say as you grab a bag and tongs.

“How’s Adira?”

You smile, “she’s good. At daycare.”

Rob eyes roam over you as you tie the bag then head to the register. He moves to the register as well. “She’s beautiful just like her mom.”

You swallow and smile. Your heart racing in your chest. He always flirted every time he came in but today Jack was here. You take this chance to fully look at Rob. He has short ginger hair, mahogany colored eyes. Light fuzz covers his cheeks. Your eyes then move down the small seating area and land on Jack who’s looking at you with a raised brow. You instantly melt at his gaze.

You turn to Rob, “on the house Rob. Just this once.”

Rob laughs lightly, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” you sigh as you hand over the bag of cookies then watch him depart the bakery.

Jack gets up from the table. He moves his eyes between you and the gentleman. He sees the gentleman smile at you as he takes the bag. A tinge of jealousy rolls over him. Jack wonders about the men who’ve flirted with you, wondered how many have been between your legs.

Jack waits till the man is gone. He takes long strides towards you and walks behind the counter. He pulls you into his arms and captures your mouth. He feels your hands travel up his arms and loop around his neck. He rejoices when you open your mouth and let him in. He relishes in how you taste of sugar and honey.

Your body overheats as Jack’s hands move down your back. You’ve had no one else since him. No one else has made your body vibrate like he has since he first kissed you years ago outside a rundown bar.

He had done the same then as he had now. Taken big steps and brushed his mouth with yours. He had wanted to make sure you never forgot him, and you hadn’t.

You pull faintly away from Jack, cup his cheek, “I need to tell you something.”

“What?”

You let out a breath, “I’d rather show you.”

Jack feels lost once you step out of his arms. He watches you scribble on a scrap piece of paper. You hand it over to him and he traces a finger over an address.

“Meet me at seven.” You knew the man needed to meet his daughter. “Dinner and I will show you what you need to know.”

“I don’t know if I can wait,” Jack drawls.

You reach out and cup his cheek. Your thumb strokes his soft skin. “Please Jack. If you love me, you’ll wait and show up.”

Jack takes your outstretched hand, kisses the inside of your wrist. “I’ll wait and see you at seven.”

\-------

Lisa looks at you quizzically. “You’re really going to let Jack meet her?”

“Yes,” you sigh out, “he’s her father.”

“I know Y/N. But what if he wants the whole nine yards? You back with him and married, raising Adira together?”

You shrug, “he said he loved me. He said the ghost was behind him.”

“You believe him?”

“His words were genuine. He looked like a changed man, sounded like a changed man.”

Lisa embraces you tightly, “I just, I want to make sure you think long and hard before you agree to get back together with him. I was here when he wasn’t. I was your rock when he fucked everything up.”

You hug Lisa in return, “I know. I love you. He needs to know about his daughter. That’s all that matters.”

You were still hesitant about being with Jack, but he deserved to know about his daughter.

Lisa steps back and smiles, “call me if you need anything. I’ll be at my parents which isn’t far away.”

“I know. Now go.”

Lisa smiles weakly and grabs her purse. “Alright. I’ll see you later.”

You walk her to the door, “you will, and I'll be fine.”

Lisa nods her head, opens the door, and leaves you alone in the house you share.

*

Jack rings the doorbell promptly at seven. He smiles widely and holds out a bouquet of roses as you open the door.

You smile in return and take the roses. You inhale their scent, which brings your mind back to the night he proposed. You push the memory aside as you usher him in.

“Let me get these in some water,” you murmur as you walk into the kitchen.

Jack takes in the open and expansive floor plan. “You’ve done well.”

“This is my best friend’s house. I’ve been staying here since I returned.” You remark.

“And where’s the roommate tonight?”

“At her parents but she will be returning Jack. So don’t get any ideas.”

“I’m a gentleman,” Jack drawls.

You smile and shake your head.

“Is this what you wanted to show me? You’re doing well and don’t need me?”

“Don’t jump to conclusions Jack,” you reply.

“Fine but I am dying to know what you wanted to show me.”

You look at Jack. You’re nervous but must get on with it. You begin walking and turn down a hallway, “follow me.”

Jack follows you down a long hallway and to a closed door. He watches as you turn the handle and open it slowly. He sees the finger you press against your lips – signaling him to be quiet.

He turns to look in the room. It’s a baby nursery with a crib and changing table, even a dresser. The walls are lavender in color and wooden block letters adorn a wall.

“Adira?” Jack’s voice cracks.

You grab Jack’s arm and walk him towards the crib.

Jack looks down and sees a beautiful sleeping baby.

“Meet your daughter,” you whisper.

Jack swells with emotion as he reaches down and runs a lone finger down a cheek. He’s a father. He’s always wanted a child, wanted a family since he could remember. He wanted to have something great in his life because he had to endure the nastiness of his own family. He wanted to raise a child with the woman he loved. He needed a family of his own. “May I?”

“Yes.”

Jack reaches down with his other hand and with both hands picks up the baby slowly and carefully. He cradles her against his chest as tears escape his eyes.

“She’s amazing, beautiful,” Jack whispers, “why Adira?”

“It means strong, noble, powerful. I wanted to give her a worthwhile name. Something to reflect my strength and power because she was mine throughout the past year.”

You watch as Jack makes his way to the rocking chair and sits. You see the glassiness of his eyes and the wave of emotions overtaking him. You watch as he absorbs the moment of holding his child for the first time, slightly surprised he’s not angry for keeping Adira away from him but you know he’ll make up for the lost time now.

“I’ll leave you two alone.”

Jack looks up at you. “You’ve given me the greatest gift.”

“You deserved to know Jack. She’s your daughter too.”

“And what about us?”

You walk towards the open door, look back at Jack and shrug, “we’ll see.”


End file.
